A Través De Sus Ojos
by mosbeypot
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si lo que cambiara la vida de Light Yagami no es la death note sino un joven desaliñado dueño de los más hermosos ojos negros? Una historia paralela en la que descubriremos que sucedería si Light y “L” fueran “como los demás” y se conociera
1. EL DIA EN EL QUE LO CONOCÍ

OK un fick que NO es mio... es de mi querida Senpai, su nombre es Ella-chan ^^... y es una gran pero gran escritora, a comparacion mia ^^... espero que les guste...

A TRAVÉS DE SUS OJOS

EL DIA EN EL QUE LO CONOCÍ

Era un día como cualquier otro en mi existencia, el cielo estaba despejado y los pájaros cantaban mientras me levantaba, el despertador marcaba las 6:00 am y el ruido en la casa ya era insoportable, mis hermanos peleándose por el turno para entrar al baño y mi madre apurándolos para ir al colegio, por suerte soy el mayor y tengo la habitación principal con un baño para mí solo.

Me quité las cobijas de encima y me dirigí hacia la ventana, abrí las cortinas esperando contemplar la misma rutina de siempre, el repartidor del periódico a las 6:10 am, el compañero del trabajo de mi padre, Matsuda igual de desaliñado, acomodándose la corbata mientras intenta llegar a su auto sin tropezar, aproximadamente entre las 6:15 y las 6:30 am, el grito de mi madre diciéndole a mi hermano Matt que no tomara directo de la caja y recordara cerrar la nevera a las 6:20, mi hermana entrando para saludarme con su efusividad acostumbrada a las 6:25 y yo dirigiéndome al baño a las 6:31, tomando el cepillo de dientes a las 6:32 me demoro 3 minutos cepillando mis dientes, 6:36 me quito la ropa para entrar a la ducha…

El agua tibia recorría todo mi cuerpo reconfortándolo y llevándose consigo todas mis preocupaciones, pero no mis pensamientos claros y controlados como siempre, no había nada que me hiciera perder la razón, la cordura, la concentración, absolutamente nada, y ya me había acostumbrado a que fuera así.

No soy como los demás humanos, distraídos y emocionales, no entiendo el sentimiento de amor del que hablan en las novelas que mi madre y mi hermana tanto ven, no entiendo la obsesión de mi hermano Mello con las chicas, cada semana tiene una novia nueva, lo único que entiendo es que el mundo es realmente aburrido.

Salí de la ducha y tome una toalla para secarme el cuerpo, la amarre a mi cintura mientras tomaba otra para secarme el pelo, abrí la puerta del baño despreocupadamente mirando hacia el suelo y al subir la cabeza vi la hora, 7:30 am, ¿en verdad me había tardado tanto?

-¡Light! ¿Estás listo? ¡ya es hora de irnos!- era Matt apresurándome a salir, ¿Matt apresurándome a salir? Esto definitivamente era extraño, la rutina de siempre había cambiado sin que me diera cuenta, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿significaba esto qué mi vida cambiaria a partir de ese momento? O ¿era simple casualidad?

-¡ya voy!- grité apresuradamente mientras me vestía, baje apresuradamente las escaleras completamente despeinado y aún acomodando mi corbata, todos me miraban extrañados.

-¿Light? ¿estás bien?- ¿como no lo estaría? Estaba despierto y me dirigía hacia el colegio, eso

debería ser respuesta suficiente, pero después de todo no serviría para disminuir la preocupación de mi madre.

-sí, estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco-

-¡jajajajaja!- Mello estalló en carcajadas dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Mi hermano! ¡El perfecto Light Yagami! ¡En este estado!-

No veía donde estaba lo increíble, a pesar de las diferencias, era humano, ¿no era acaso normal?

-¿no que tenían tanto afán?- tomé mi maleta apresuradamente y salí como si nada despidiéndome de mi madre con un gesto de la mano.

Camine seguido por mis hermanos, al ritmo de costumbre hacia mi colegio, mirando hacia arriba como me era de costumbre, contemplando los pájaros y el sol iluminando las copas de los árboles más altos, cuando de repente me tropecé con algo ante mis pies y me vi cayendo precipitadamente hacia el suelo.

No había sido "algo", era alguien, un joven de pelo negro como la noche y unos negros e inexpresivos ojos que emanaban una energía atrayente que no podía controlar, como la de un agujero negro.

-¡Light! ¿seguro estás bien?- el repentino grito de Matt me hizo reaccionar, me descubrí demasiado cerca de los labios de aquel muchacho que parecía algo adolorido bajo el repentino peso de mi cuerpo, por primera vez me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y fui consciente de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, normalmente me levantaría rápidamente, lo ayudaría a hacer lo mismo y a recoger nuestras cosas ahora desperdigadas por todo el suelo, pero no me podía detener, sus ojos seguían controlándome, absorbiéndome.

Sentía una onda eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo y un deseo irrefrenable de tenerle, de estrecharlo en mis brazos y hacer que fuera mío, nunca había sentido algo así, y me asustaba el reconocerlo, mi mente había quedada aislada en un rincón mientras mi cuerpo tomaba el control y me acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, ¡no! ¡No! ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡No podía besarlo! Mi mente gritaba desesperadamente tratando de ser liberada y tomar el control sin mucho éxito, ¡no lo conocía! ¡No sabía su nombre! ¡Mis hermanos estaban viendo! Y por sobre todo lo demás ¡era un hombre! ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

-disculpa, te hice caer- dijo una voz suave y dulce que no conocía y que pronto descubrí como suya, era la voz de aquel chico dueño de lo único que hacía que mi mente quedara apartada, sus hermosos ojos negros.

-está bien, fue mi culpa, no prestaba atención al camino- por fin liberada mi mente se sentía aliviada y sorprendida, no lo había besado y aparentemente él no se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones.

Me levante y sacudí de mi ropa la tierra para luego extender mi mano y ayudarle a levantarse mientras mis hermanos recogían nuestras cosas.

-mi nombre es Light, Light Yagami- dije mientras él tomaba mi mano y se levantaba.

-mucho gusto Yagami-kun, mi nombre es Elle Lawliet-

Ahora que estaba lejos de mi sentía la verdadera necesidad de tenerlo cerca, pero podía ver cómo era, vestía una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande y unos jeans bastante casuales, estaba algo encorvado y su piel era blanca como la nieve exceptuando unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-es tarde, debemos irnos a la escuela- dijo Sayu mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me arrastraba consigo en dirección a la escuela.

-es verdad, ¡adiós! ¡Nos vemos pronto!- le dije al chico que se quedaba atrás poco a poco.

Ese debía ser el significado de mi retraso, el cambio que se daría en mi vida, algo fuera de la rutina por fin.

El día continúo como si nada, las mismas clases, los mismos profesores, los mismos compañeros de clase y la misma Misa de siempre, abrazándome o más bien colgándose a mi cuello cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Miraba por la ventana después de la hora del almuerzo cuando la maestra interrumpió su clase.

-¡llegaste! ¡Pensé que ya no vendrías hoy!- debía ser el nuevo alumno del que había estado hablando y del que vagamente escuche mientras estaba concentrado en cosas más importantes, en el chico de los ojos negros.

-bienvenido a nuestro colegio- dijo la maestra con su usual voz amable.

-este es el nuevo alumno del que les hable esta mañana, su nombre es Elle Lawliet- al oír ese nombre gire bruscamente mi cabeza en dirección al tablero, allí estaba él, con sus hermosos ojos y su atrayente figura desaliñada mirándome con sorpresa y después dirigiéndome una dulce y tímida sonrisa.

No podía ser verdad, definitivamente esto lo cambiaba todo, pero… ¿Cómo lo cambiaria? ¿Para bien? O ¿para mal?

-------

LISTO!

bueeeno...

comenten plis


	2. MENTE, CUERPO Y ALMA

Ok aqui le traigo el segundo capitulo ^^

espero les guste....

A TRAVÉS DE SUS OJOS

MENTE, CUERPO Y ALMA

-puedes sentarte en el puesto de allí- dijo la maestra mientras señalaba el asiento vacío que se encontraba a mi lado, ¿qué? ¿A mí lado? Siendo sincero conmigo mismo me agradaba la idea pero no entendía el porqué, una especie de nudo se formaba en mi interior, no entendía lo que me sucedía, todo era tan confuso…

-hola de nuevo- dijo esa dulce voz que apenas había escuchado con anterioridad mientras se sentaba en una extraña forma, subiendo los pies a la silla y dejando los zapatos, unos tenis blancos bastante descuidados en el suelo para después abrazar sus rodillas con fuerza y concentrarse en la clase.

-eh… hola…- parecía un tonto, mi seguridad acostumbrada se había esfumado por completo haciendo que mi voz temblara, parecía que no me había escuchado en absoluto, lo que hacía que me sintiera aún más tonto.

Voltee mi cabeza rápidamente mientras fingía poner atención a la clase.

El resto del día pasó desapercibido para mi, si con anterioridad me había distraído pensando en él y sus ojos, ahora estaba completamente abstraído, contemplaba cada uno de sus movimientos, su suave piel apenas visible en su cuello, su rostro, sus pies… y el rojo carmesí de sus labios mientras pasaba su dedo delicadamente por ellos, parecía intencional, parecía que quisiera provocarme, pero en definitiva no era así, en definitiva él no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases me hizo reaccionar tal como la voz de mi hermano cuando… cundo lo tenía tan cerca… sus labios tan cerca de los míos…

-¿Yagami-kun?-

-¿eh?- de nuevo me había distraído, el timbre solo me había despertado por 4 o 5 segundos, tenía que buscar la forma de dejar de pensar en él a cada hora, me causaría serios problemas.

-jeje… parece que estabas pensando en algo, lo siento, no quise molestarte- si tan solo se diera cuenta de que lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era él, solo él, en ese momento era lo único que me importaba a pesar que mi mente seguía gritándome que debía de dejar de pensar en él, que era un hombre, que era imposible.

-no me molestas para nada- dije con una sonrisa que me sorprendió a mi tanto o más que a él.

-¿en verdad?- dijo mientras me dedicaba una dulce sonrisa aún más cálida que la de la tarde acompañada de un leve sonrojo en la suave y blanca piel de sus mejillas.

¡en verdad parecía intencional! ¡cada uno de sus actos me enloquecía! Hacía que solo pudiera pensar en él, que lo deseara con locura, mi mente había sido completamente aislada dentro de mi, estaba consiente pero amarrada con grilletes en el rincón más oscuro de mi ser.

-si, en verdad- mi "yo" estaba dividido, no era "yo" en ningún aspecto, por un lado estaba mi mente, esa aparte de mi que siempre prevalecía sobre las demás, la que tenía la seguridad de que todo esto estaba mal y me pedía a gritos dejar de pensar en esa persona que se encontraba frente a mi sin éxito alguno.

Por otro lado mi cuerpo que se excitaba cada vez más, mis brazos que querían rodearle y mantenerlo lo más cerca posible, mis labios que ansiaban besarle, todo mi cuerpo que lo deseaba a él y solo a él.

Y por ultimo…

-quería preguntarte si…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con su dedo…

-¿te preguntabas si…?-

-bueno, soy nuevo en este lugar y no conozco a nadie, quería saber si tu…- ¿si yo qué? La incertidumbre me mataba, quería escuchar su voz, quería que me llamara por mi nombre y me pidiera que no lo dejara.

-¿si yo qué?- pregunte algo apresurado y aparentemente lo interpreto como irritación por parte mía y dijo:

-no es nada, nos vemos mañana- salió apresuradamente del salón de clases ya prácticamente vacío.

No podía ser, lo había echado todo a perder, yo y mi ansiedad nunca antes sentida, mi ansiedad de él.

En la puerta de entrada del colegio se encontraban mis hermanos, Matt, Mello y Sayu y también Misa, tan intensa como siempre esperándome para regresar a nuestra casa.

-¡Light! Te estaba esperando, hoy voy a ir a tu casa ¿estás feliz? Apuesto que si…-

-claro claro…- fue lo único que dije pero que fue suficiente para que se emocionara al punto de besarme en los labios suavemente.

-¡Misa! ¡sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que hagas eso!- me tenia cansado, a pesar que la había rechazado numerosas veces, a pesar que le decía que lo nuestro no podía ser, que no la quería, ella seguía insistiendo, con la leve esperanza de poder tener algo conmigo, pero yo estaba seguro de que no podría ser, no la quería en absoluto y de milagro la soportaba quien sabe cómo.

-vamos Light, no seas tan amargado, Misa es una chica muy linda ¿Por qué no le haces caso?- Mello como siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importaba, además, ¿él qué sabia? Nunca se había enamorado de verdad y empezaba a dudar que eso sucediera.

-¡eso es Light! ¿si ves? Tu familia me apoya…- el único que observaba como Misa seguía insistiendo era Mello, Matt y Sayu se encontraban visiblemente incómodos con las situación.

-Mello no es toda mi familia y vamos, ya suéltame no debemos hacer preocupar a nuestra madre-

-mooo… está bien, Misa hace todo lo que Light le diga- se soltó dando un pequeño saltito, después de todo yo era más alto que ella.

Nos dirigimos prácticamente en silencio a nuestra casa, exceptuando a los dos ruidosos rubios.

-no te preocupes por esos dos, de seguro ella encontrara a alguien que la quiera tanto como te quiere a ti y te deje en paz, de seguro a ti también te pasará… algún día- dijo Matt que estaba bastante preocupado por mí, de seguro se notaba mucho el hecho de que estaba en otro lugar, lo que nunca sucedía.

-jaaaaa… algún día- de seguro era así, y ya sabía con que persona sería, porque aún no estaba enamorado, el amor a primera vista no existía, tan solo la atracción a primera vista, el amor es subjetivo y lo que yo… sentía definitivamente no podía serlo, todo en mi, todo lo que hacía y todo lo que me rodeaba tenía una razón de ser, algo había cambiado en mi, eso era seguro, pero no consideraba que fuera a tal extremo, no podía ser así.

Al llegar a la casa me quite los zapatos con el mismo cuidado acostumbrado y salude a mi madre como siempre.

-¿ya estás bien Light?-

-sí, solo fue una pequeña distracción- consideraba que la preocupación de mi madre era innecesaria, y si antes estaba preocupada, por el simple hecho de que me demorara unos minutos más bañándome, ¿Qué pensaría si se da cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza? Definitivamente no podía saberlo, no tenía tiempo para cosas como esas.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me eche en la cama mirando hacia el techo, la poca iluminación me ayudaba a pensar mejor, así que decidí solo prender una pequeña lámpara mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio a hacer los deberes que desde antes de leer el primer punto, ya sabía que serían pan comido, cuestión de minutos.

Al terminar me quede en la silla mirando por la ventana y viendo la rutina seguir, tal como en la mañana hasta que entro Matt silenciosamente.

-Light, puede que los demás no se den cuenta, pero sé que te pasa algo y no es precisamente desde esta mañana, es desde un poco después, camino al colegio, estoy seguro de ello…-

-¿viniste a decirme eso?- dije visiblemente molesto

-en realidad no, vine a decirte que es hora de comer, mamá quiere que bajes- baje despreocupadamente y no puse atención a lo que comía, agradecí a mi madre por todo con un beso en la mejilla, despeine la cabeza de Sayu y me disculpe diciendo que tenía que estudiar para una evaluación.

En realidad no mentía del todo, estudiaría, pero no para una evaluación o algo parecido, me estudiaría a mí mismo y a mis acciones ese día, debía haber alguna forma de explicar lo que me sucedía y también, alguna forma de evitarlo.

Cerré con seguro la puerta de mi cuarto y dejé de nuevo la lámpara prendida para concentrarme y por primera vez me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, por… todo lo relacionado a ese chico nuevo, a Elle Lawliet.

Recordaba con claridad el contacto de su cuerpo bajo el mío y la cercanía de nuestros labios, recordaba el ansia de tenerle entre mis brazos… no, no lo recordaba, lo sentía, sentía esa extraña necesidad en ese preciso momento…

Ahora lo entendía, mi "yo" dividido, que descubrí en el momento en el que hablaba con Elle, la tercera parte que no lograba identificar…

Mi mente, que me decía que estaba mal, que debía controlarme y aparentar que nada sucedía.

mi cuerpo, que lo deseaba con locura.

Y…

Mi alma o mi corazón que no dejaban que sintiera eso por alguien más, que fuera solo él quien excitara mi cuerpo de ese modo.

Ahora lo sabía, el amor existía, incluso para alguien que había dejado que su vida fuera llevada la racionalidad a todo momento, olvidándose de la mayoría de sentimientos humanos, incluso para mi existía algo tan extraño y difícil de encontrar como el amor, existía esa persona, existía ELLE LAWLIET.


	3. TE AMO

TE AMO

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, seguía pensando en Elle, el hecho de saber que de una forma u otra me había enamorado de él no cambiaba nada en absoluto, esos eran solo… mis sentimientos, era tan raro pensar en eso, en los "sentimientos" nunca me había preocupado por algo así y creí que siempre sería igual, me había equivocado, me había equivocado por primera vez en mi vida, pero… ¿Qué había de sus sentimientos? Empezando porque era un hombre, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de qué el también sufriera esa anomalía? Y mucho más importante ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se enamorara de mi? un deprimente 1%.

Suspire, no quería levantarme por nada del mundo, pero tendría que hacerlo si no quería que mi madre siguiera preocupándose por mí, si quería que todo fuera igual, por lo menos hasta cierto punto, por lo menos en las apariencias, porque dentro de mi ya nada sería igual, mi racionalidad no era suficiente para evitar que ese sentimiento que había echado raíces en mi ser siguiera creciendo, no podía evitarlo y lo sabía a la perfección después de una larga noche de desvelo.

Me levanté decidido a seguir como si nada, dejando que la rutina siguiera, y que sucediera lo que debía suceder, después del acostumbrado saludo de Sayu entré al baño y me cepille los dientes con el cuidado de siempre, me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha dispuesto a dejar que las preocupaciones se fueran, y en cierta forma soñar, soñar con que todo era posible.

Salí de la ducha completamente renovado, esperaba que esa tranquilidad durara más, pero mi mente nunca me había permitido soñar demasiado y la escasa dosis diaria ya había acabado, me vestí con sumo cuidado, vigilando que el nudo de la corbata estuviera perfectamente hecho, que mi camisa estuviera perfectamente planchada y en general que mi apariencia fuera la que siempre me había identificado, perfecta.

Bajé tranquilamente observando el escándalo matutino en la mesa.

-buenos días- salude a mi familia.

-buenos días Light-

Me senté en la única silla desocupada mientras mi madre me servía un plato lleno de comida, huevos, tostadas, en fin, un típico desayuno. Comí con la tranquilidad de siempre mientras mis hermanos se atragantaban debido a que aún les faltaba alistar algunas cosas, siempre pensé que debían relajarse y simplemente aumentar la velocidad del recorrido hacia el colegio, en vez de afectarse se beneficiarían con un ejercicio que requería mayor esfuerzo que el de caminar a un paso normal, pero eso no importaba, ellos debían aprender a organizarse solos, es más aunque les dijera, no me harían caso en lo absoluto, a pesar de saber que tenía la razón y por el simple hecho de llevarme la contraria.

Al terminar llevé los platos al lavavajillas y me despedí de mis padres con un leve gesto de mi cabeza mientras me dirigía a la puerta a recoger mis zapatos seguido de mis aún mas apresurados hermanos que tenían restos del desayuno pegados en toda la cara e intentaban ponerse los zapatos lo más rápido posible, sin ningún resultado además de tropezar y hacer que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

De seguro no habían visto su reloj, estábamos a tiempo, de lo contrario, yo no me encontraría allí, era así de simple, pero como siempre, no se percataban de esos detalles.

-¡hey Matt! ¡Apresúrate!- grita Mello quien acababa de lograr de ponerse sus zapatos y por supuesto necesitaba demostrarle a alguien su superioridad y lastimosamente era el turno de Matt.

-voy, voy- dijo con desgana mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, sacudiendo perezosamente su pelo.

-¡vamos Light que se hace tarde!- decía Sayu mientras tomaba mi mano y me halaba hacia la salida.

-claro, claro- dije con la misma desgana de Matt causando una risita por parte de este.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa?-

-nada, nada, acabo de descubrir que si somos hermanos-

Ok, aceptémoslo, no me esperaba esa clase de comentario de su parte.

Seguí los torpes y apresurados pasos de mis hermanos completamente relajado, mirando el cielo y detallando los lentos movimientos de las nubes que seguían el compás de la brisa que golpeaba mi cara.

Pero la tranquilidad que sentía se esfumo por completo al divisar algo que nunca creí posible… Elle… estaba…

-¿light? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó algo preocupado Matt.

-estás pálido, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- no era un fantasma, era algo mucho peor, o por lo menos para mí.

-…- me quedé sin habla, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, era simplemente irreal… mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo y me llevo rápidamente al salón de clases, dejando a mi hermano atrás y sin importar en absoluto las consecuencias de esa reacción.

////////////////////////////////////////////////flash back/////////////////////////////////////////////

El joven de piel pálida y grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos oscuros había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora establecida al colegio, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por el parque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de aquel lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el gran árbol que ocupaba todo el centro del parque dispuesto a descansar un poco cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-¿Elle-nii-san?- llamó un joven de pelo claro muy parecido a Elle haciendo que este volteara.

-¡Near! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asombrado el de cabellera negra.

-solo te extrañaba y decidí venir a visitarte, me quedare un tiempo contigo ¿no te parece genial?-

Preguntó con una inocente sonrisa.

-si, genial- respondió aún mirando el suelo algo extrañado por esa visita.

-no pareces muy entusiasmado con la idea- dice Near mientras se acerca lentamente y toma con una mano la mandíbula de Elle obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-lo estoy, en verdad- decía mientras intentaba soltarse de aquel agarre.

-jmmm, como digas nii-san- dijo mientras hacía uso de su mano libre, atrapándolo por la cintura y ciñéndolo a su cuerpo con fuerza, ahora si no podría escapar.

-¿Near? ¿Qué…?- la pregunta fue interrumpida por un suave beso que dejo con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas al joven de cabellera negra.

Mientras que a unos cuantos metros de distancia llegaba un ruidoso grupo, y entre ellos, un joven alto, de cabellera castaña quedaba pasmado viendo lo que sucedía bajo aquel árbol.

-nada… tan solo disfruto de tu compañía- su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma de siempre, inocentemente alegre… no entendía para nada su actitud, ¿desde cuándo el…?

De nuevo era interrumpido por un beso, pero en esta ocasión era diferente…

Sentía como la lengua de aquel chico al que consideraba como un hermano recorría su labio inferior y era remplazada por sus dientes que mordían suavemente su labio causando que abriera la boca en un leve gemido de dolor, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de introducir su lengua en esa dulce boca.

Elle puso las manos en su pecho intentando separarlo, pero a pesar de la apariencia frágil de Near tenía bastante fuerza y lo había atrapado de la forma en la que solo él podría, ambos sabían de defensa personal y solían practicar juntos, solo Near conocía a la perfección sus movimientos y solo él podría atraparlo de esa manera aparentemente inofensiva.

Seguía intentando apartarse cuando notó una diferencia, además de pasión ese inesperado gesto le transmitía otra sensación… tristeza, la tristeza más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, Near era el dueño de ese abrumador sentimiento, se encontraba solo, se sentía abandonado y desconsolado, lo necesitaba…

Dejó de poner resistencia y simplemente abrazó fuertemente a su querido hermano dejando que se desahogara aunque fuera de esa extraña manera.

Al ver que su cautivo dejaba de oponerse, bajó la mano que tenía en su rostro y la pasó lentamente por debajo de la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta acariciando su pecho con suavidad para después llevar su mano un poco más abajo causando un estremecimiento por parte de su prisionero.

-lo siento…- decía preocupado mientras lo soltaba lentamente.

-parece lo que te molestó…-

-está bien, no importa, después de todo eres mi hermano-

-pero no es normal…-

-admítelo Near, nosotros no somos normales- explicaba con una leve sonrisa intentando disminuir la carga sobre su hermano.

-estas en lo cierto- no podía hacer nada más que sonreír, estaba con esa persona a la que tanto quería y admiraba, en ese preciso momento, lo demás no debería importar.

-¿quieres hablar?- Elle dejó de sonreír para formular esa pregunta en apariencia tan simple y carente de significado.

-¿hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué?- en verdad estaba confundido.

-te conozco bastante bien, sé que te pasa algo-

-yo…- balbuceaba indeciso cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

-lo siento Near, me tengo que ir… espérame a la salida, tenemos que hablar-

-está bien- dijo en un leve susurro apenas perceptible mientras observaba como los alumnos se apresuraban a entrar en sus respectivas aulas.

//////////////////////////////////////////////fin flash back////////////////////////////////////////////

Seguía abrumado, mirando el asiento vacío a mi lado, esperando que llegara, esperando esa explicación que al fin y al cabo no merecía, no era nadie para él, tan solo un conocido y nunca pensé que ese hecho me afectaría de esa manera.

Al sonar el timbre del inicio de clases y ver como entraban numerosos rostros desconocidos seguidos por el de la maestra, perdí la esperanza de verlo, lo más probable es que se hubiera ido con… quien quiera que fuera, no importaba, agache mi cabeza y tome un libro entre mis manos dispuesto a olvidarme de lo que había visto hace unos cuantos minutos.

-buenos días alumnos- saludaba la maestra como ya era de costumbre.

-buenos días- respondí mecánicamente para después centrarme en el libro que había tomado.

-están todos menos Elle, jmmm ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- pensaba en voz alta mientras la causa de mi tormento se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

-llegas tarde- lo reprendió la maestra.

-lo siento, me encontré con alguien hace poco, estábamos hablando- dejé escapar un leve bufido.

¡ja! ¡Hablando! Estaba completamente seguro de que hacían de todo menos hablar, y si ese era el caso, ya quisiera yo tener una laaaarga conversación con él.

-está bien, solo procura dejar esas conversaciones para otro momento y llegar a tiempo-

Solo asintió levemente para después dirigirse a su silla a mi lado y sentarse de esa extraña manera de nuevo, saludándome con un tono bastante bajo.

-buenos días Yagami-kun- había olvidado como era su voz, no la había escuchado muchas veces con anterioridad después de todo.

-buenos días Elle…-

Como en el día anterior las clases pasaron con rapidez mientras yo observaba con atención los movimientos de mi nuevo compañero dejándome absorber por los agujeros negros de sus ojos…

-hasta mañana Yagami-kun- se despedía algo apresurado.

-espera- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-lo siento, tengo que encontrarme con alguien- claro, con esa persona que tenía el lugar que yo quería en su corazón.

-¿puedo acompañarte a la entrada?-

-jmmmm…- su rostro mostraba indecisión pero al final aceptó.

-está bien, de paso te lo puedo presentar- sonrió de esa manera única mientras esperaba que me acercara a él y salir del salón.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la salida y al llegar mi acompañante fue recibido con un caluroso abrazo que se lo llevo al piso junto con ese extraño chico que había visto solo en una ocasión y que por cierto, no había dado muy buena impresión.

-lo siento nii-san, no era mi intención hacerte caer- decía mientras se levantaba y lo ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

-está bien, no te preocupes, Yagami-kun, el es Near, mi… hermano- no se me había pasado por alto ese leve momento de duda, sabia a la perfección que significaba mucho más de lo que alguien podría llegar a creer.

-mucho gusto Near, mi nombre es Light- dije mientras extendía mi mano en forma de saludo con la intención de hacer que le soltara mientras estrechaba mi mano al menos, no soportaba que lo tocaran, y mucho menos él, después de lo que había visto.

-igualmente- había funcionado, lo había soltado para responder con un apretón de manos.

-¿nos vamos nii-san?- me ignoraba por completo mientras… ¡no! ¡no de nuevo! ahora conocía perfectamente sus intenciones.

Efectivamente, lo beso suavemente en los labios dándome por completo la espalda, ¡¿pero que se creía?!

-Near, no hagas eso por favor-

-está bien-accedía a regañadientes mientras me dirigía una mirada que decía claramente "MIO", ja, lo dudaba, si alguna vez había sido así, muy pronto cambiaría.

Tomé a un perplejo Elle por la muñeca y lo arrastre conmigo dejando a Near algo asombrado, pero en cuestión de segundos cambió su expresión por una sonrisa algo macabra, conocía mis intenciones y no me dejaría el camino libre tan fácilmente, de eso debía estar seguro, no sería fácil, pero después de todo, nada en la vida lo es y si antes lo era para mí, solo significaba que mi vida como tal comenzaba a partir de ahora.

Paré tan repentinamente como cuando lo había traído a la fuerza hacia este lugar haciendo que su espalda diera contra una pared.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto algo extrañado.

-simplemente tengo que decirte algo-

-bueno pues, dilo…- parecía impaciente, así que decidí no demorarme, tomé su mandíbula y lo atrape por su cintura pegándolo a mi cuerpo con suavidad y decisión imitando el movimiento de Near, se me daba bien aprender y sabía que de esta manera no tendría escapatoria.

-N…- silencie su protesta rápidamente, apoderándome de sus labios e introduciendo lentamente mi lengua en su boca, intentando desesperadamente obtener una respuesta por su parte.

-te amo- dije cerca de sus labios en cuanto mi respiración empezó a fallar, mirando directamente a sus ojos, dejando que me absorbieran y me llevaran a ese mundo en donde solo existíamos los dos.


	4. TAL VEZ

TAL VEZ

No tenía la más remota idea de que Near vendría pronto, realmente me sorprendió su visita pero mucho más su forma de saludarme, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, me había besado, Near, mi hermano.

En todo el día no me pude sacar de la cabeza ese hecho, no podía concentrarme en clase, las voces se escuchaban lejanas, incluso el saludo de la persona que tenia a mi lado, Light Yagami, creí que su voz si la podría escuchar, me equivoque.

Me asustaba el recordar los sentimientos que me transmitió con ese gesto, la tristeza, el abandono, me habían dejado paralizado, tan solo pude abrazarlo y lo único que esperaba era que eso no se prestara para malos entendidos, bueno, si es que alguien nos había visto, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba. Era un lugar un tanto apartado, bajo un árbol, nadie se fijaría tanto en uno… por lo menos eso creía, solamente creía, no tenía la certeza de ese hecho, lo cual me atemorizaba.

Sí, me atemorizaba, sabía perfectamente que no debía ser así, me había acostumbrado a que hablaran de mí a mis espaldas, demasiado cerca diría yo, después de todo mi apariencia y actitud no son precisamente normales y no tenía pensado cambiar por el trato de personas que probablemente no valían la pena.

Pero sentía miedo, un miedo irracional, miedo a que él se enterara… ¿pero por qué? A mí que nunca me importaron los comentarios de los demás, a mí, una persona casi completamente apartada de la sociedad…

No entendía nada, no debía importarme, no debía temer al hecho de que se enterará, pero aún así lo hacía, tenía miedo, miedo como un niño pequeño que teme al monstruo que se encuentra debajo de su cama.

Y no era solo eso, más importante aún, Near… me preocupaba, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, o más bien no lo había sentido de esa forma, apartando el hecho de que nunca lo había sentido tan cerca.

El me necesitaba, a mí, su hermano, una de las pocas personas que le quedaban en el mundo, yo sabía lo que se sentía eso, el no tener a nadie, era horrible, no deseaba eso ni a la persona más ruin del mundo, nadie debía estar solo, nunca, y mucho menos esa persona que me ayudo a salir de mi propia soledad y encierro, de mi propia oscuridad generada por la inseguridad del ser diferente, en cierta forma, lo consideraba mi otra mitad, esa partecita al igual que yo, diferente, apartada, en nuestra propia isla desierta, las dos caras de la luna, yo, la parte a la que no llegaba la luz solar…la luz…Light.

¿en que estaba pensando? Light no tenía nada que ver conmigo, tan solo era una persona más, en ese salón lleno de rostros que se hacían borrosos mientras el tiempo transcurría tortuosamente lento, cada "tic-tac" del reloj me impacientaba más, tenía que hablar con Near, saber que le sucedía, mucha cosas podían ocurrir en ese tiempo, nadie garantizaba que estaría bien, tenía que estar con él pronto, cerca de mi otra mitad.

Cuando sonó el timbre me disponía a salir a toda velocidad cuando me acorde de él, de Light, allí a mi lado, no podía irme sin despedirme.

-hasta mañana Yagami-kun- me despedí algo apresurado, si se molestaba, lo arreglaría después.

-espera- dijo justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-¿puedo acompañarte a la entrada?- las personas no solían tratarme tan bien cuando me conocían y justo cuando una persona lo hacía no tenía tiempo para eso.

-jmmmm- necesitaba hablar con Near, no sabía que responderle, podía ser un poco inoportuno, pero solo era hasta la entrada, además podría presentarle a mi querido hermano, tal vez sería bueno, no tenía nada que perder ¿verdad?

-está bien, de paso te lo puedo presentar- sonreí como acto reflejo, en verdad no solía hacerlo, pero con esa persona era fácil hacerlo.

Camino hacia mi lado y salimos en silencio cuando de repente Near me abraza efusivamente llevándome con él al suelo.

-lo siento nii-san, no era mi intención hacerte caer- dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-está bien, no te preocupes, Yagami-kun, el es Near, mi… hermano- no sabía cómo presentarlo, podía decir amigo, pero era más que eso, era mi hermano, aunque no de sangre, mi hermano de alma, sí, eso era él.

-mucho gusto Near, mi nombre es Light- dijo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo, al parecer se podrían llevar bien, eso me alegraba y no entendía porque.

-igualmente- respondió mientras correspondía al saludo con un poco más de las fuerza acostumbrada.

-¿nos vamos nii-san?- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia mi dando la espalda a Light y se acercaba lentamente, igual que en la mañana, de nuevo, quede paralizado, no podía negarle algo que lo ayudaría, un suave beso en los labios.

-Near, no hagas eso por favor- solo el hecho de que Light estuviera allí, al frente mío, me hizo reaccionar.

-está bien- dijo mientras volvía a ser consciente de la presencia de Light y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Cuando de repente un alterado Light me toma de la muñeca y me arrastra con él hacia quien sabe dónde, ¿qué quería?

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunté en verdad confundido cuando por fin paró y me empujo contra una pared, otra pregunta ¿Qué rayos hacia? Si no lo considerara una persona normal diría que quería besarme…

-simplemente tengo que decirte algo- ¿algo? No podía estar más confundido, en verdad parecía que quisiera besarme, me hacía sentir inseguro… impaciente.

-bueno pues, dilo…- no debía estar mucho tiempo lejos de Near, debía regresar, pero no quería dejarle, quería que fuera mi amigo, lo sabía, pero no lo entendía, nunca había sentido algo así hacia una persona en especifico, tan solo había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado, y ese alguien había sido Near, no podía dejarlo...

Reaccione cuando vi que se aproximaba hacia mí, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya había tomado mi mandíbula en sus manos y me había tomado por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, era la segunda vez en ese día que me sucedía algo así, pero era diferente no solo estaba asombrado, estaba nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico y mucho menos con una persona que había conocido hace tan poco tiempo.

-N…- fue lo único que pude articular antes de que sus labios se posaran en los míos para después introducir si lengua en mi boca, no sabía ni que pensar, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, tan solo me quedé quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a que se detuviera, sin poner resistencia alguna.

El aire empezaba a faltarme, mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse a pesar de que yo no hacía nada, él era el único que estaba "disfrutando" del momento, yo me limitaba a dejarlo… por alguna razón, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacer que se detuviera.

-te amo- dijo aún cerca de mis labios dejando que su aliento recorriera todo mi rostro, era tan dulce… seguía en estado de trance, solo podía verlo y sentirlo cerca de mí, ver sus ojos que se dirigían a los míos…

Tal vez, solo tal vez, él importaba más que las demás personas, tal vez, había ocupado ese lugar especial en mi corazón que había sellado bajo mil cadenas de acero inoxidable, tal vez, solo tal vez me había enamorado de él…


	5. ¿AMIGOS CON DERECHOS?

¿AMIGOS CON DERECHOS?

Me quede aproximadamente 3 minutos así, sintiéndolo cerca de mí, viendo esos ojos que me hacían perder el control tan solo en un segundo, guardando su dulce aroma en mi memoria, el aroma de las fresas, pero mucho mejor, más dulce y seductor, más apetecible. Estaba extasiado, sentía su delicada piel y su hermoso cuerpo cerca, lo tenía allí, pero no era capaz de hacer nada, no quería lastimarlo, esa era la prueba de que sentía algo más que atracción hacia él o por lo menos eso creía yo, el más inexperto entre los inexpertos en cuestiones del amor.

al parecer él tampoco tenía la intención de separarse de mí, pero cabía la posibilidad de que lo imaginara, después de todo es lo que quería, podía que estuviera asustado, por mi reacción, no debía esperar algo así de mi parte, una persona a la que acababa de conocer y por supuesto, un hombre, mi intención no había sido esa en absoluto, es más ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía intención, o más bien objetivo, tan solo quería besarlo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte notablemente preocupado.

-sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-así que lo estaba, eso me tranquilizaba, pero… ¡qué respuesta! Me hacia preguntarme qué clase de infancia había tenido para no tenerme miedo o algo parecido en ese momento.

-oh… veo… que bien…- si, en definitiva me había impactado su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-repitió su pregunta con voz decidida.

-no sé… ¿por qué no me conoces de hace mucho? ¿Por qué soy un hombre? ¿por qué nos había podido ver N…?- se me salió, no pude evitarlo, celos a flote.

-¿N…?- como lo sospechaba, no se le había escapado.

-¿Near? ¿Por qué no lo dejaste en podido ver?- estaba seguro de que sabía la respuesta, pero quería que se la dijera, no podía evitarlo, quería darle todo lo que quisiera.

-los vi…- su rostro se descomponía lentamente mientras se le escapaba de la boca un leve gemido, era mi culpa, la tristeza me inundaba al igual que a él, así que lo abrace poniendo su cabeza debajo de mi garganta y dejando que mi respiración le tranquilizase para después susurrarle al oído.

-lo siento… no debí, no fue mi intención, pero quiero que sepas que es verdad todo lo que dije, en verdad te amo- su respiración se detuvo por un momento, para después desprenderse de mi abrazo, manteniendo una mínima distancia que parecía de kilómetros, se alejaba de mi, mientras dirigía sus ojos a los míos y me dejaba sin aliento.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos negros mientras pensaba que decir, como reaccionar a mi repentina declaración, su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, sus instintos se activaban, alejándose de mí, sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho e hice un gesto de dolor mientras me llevaba la mano al corazón.

-yo… no entiendo nada, no sé qué pasa, quiero que seas mi amigo, no quiero que te alejes, no quiero que me desprecies por ser como soy, pero no cambiare, nunca- las palabras salían precipitadas de su boca mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos recorriendo todas su mejillas.

-no te presiones, no quiero que sufras, no me importa si tengo que hacerlo yo, quiero que estés bien, y tengo que admitirlo, quiero que me quieras como a nadie en el mundo, pero si no puedes, tan solo no te alejes de mi lado, por favor- estaba desesperado, quería disminuir la distancia que parecía aumentar a cada segundo.

-¿Cómo podría? En verdad te quiero como a nadie en el mundo, eres la primera persona a la que me quiero acercar, pero no sé si es amor, y siento mucho el hecho de no poder corresponderte-

-es suficiente para mi, por lo menos por ahora, no me rendiré tan fácilmente, así que ten cuidado- había esperanza, tenía una oportunidad, mi único rival era ese tal Near.

La tristeza empezaba a ser remplazada por la felicidad con impresionante velocidad en nuestros rostros, en mi caso gracias a la esperanza, y en el suyo, supongo que el hecho de tenerme como amigo.

Sin darme cuenta acorte la distancia entre nosotros poniendo mí mano en una de sus mejillas para retirar las lagrimas que la recorrían y después llevármela a la boca en un suave beso.

Con ese simple gesto todo su rostro enrojeció, provocando una risita de mi parte, era tan inocente, tan delicado, tan… hermoso.

-no hagas eso- me reprocho, perecía un niño pequeño quejándose porque le habían quitado su juguete.

-bien, no lo haré de nuevo, pero… ¿seguro eso es lo que quieres?- lo decía medio en bromas así que me impacto ver como su rostro se mostraba de nuevo preocupado y entristecido.

-lo siento, era una broma- parecía relajarse al escuchar eso, pero no del todo, seguía tensionado.

-eres tú el que no quiere dejar de hacerlo ¿verdad?- preguntó dejando atrás la tensión y mostrando en su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

Pues sí, era verdad, y también muy fácil de suponer.

-sí- respondí con total naturalidad, siempre había confiado en mí mismo, pero tal vez era un poco exagerado en esta situación, era como admitir que me moría por tenerlo, por hacerlo mío y esperar que no se alejara.

-entonces, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba?- ¿qué?

-¿una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?- no esperaba el repentino cambio de tema.

-sí, una prueba- decía con un suave tono de voz mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-¿estás dispuesto a aceptarla?- decía cada vez más cerca, mientras dejaba que su aliento recorriera todo mi rostro.

-yo…- no había esperado mi respuesta cuando ya había posado sus labios en los míos cerrando los ojos mientras yo me limitaba a observarlo y a sentirlo, sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba con un pequeño saltito hacia atrás.

-¿qué tal?-preguntaba divertido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte estupefacto.

-una prueba- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-para probar que si me amas- sabía ser cruel, y eso solo lo hacía más interesante.

-¿qué te parece si yo pruebo que tantas posibilidades tengo contigo?- su rostro mostraba temor, esa era la reacción que esperaba de su parte, el miedo de una presa delante de su cazador.

-¡no!- grito fuertemente haciendo un tierno gesto de reproche mientras caminaba hacia atrás a cada paso que yo daba hacia él.

-quién juega con fuego, termina quemado- dije en el mismo tono divertido de antes.

-bueno, querido amigo fuego, no me hagas llamar a los bomberos- lo admitía, le encantaba jugar conmigo, bueno, no era tan malo, sería su juguete si él así lo quería.

-¿querido amigo? Bueno, es un comienzo- dije mientras detenía mis pasos al mismo tiempo que él y extendía mi mano en forma de saludo.

-¿amigos?-miró dudoso mi mano y después de unos segundos de indecisión extendió la suya para estrechar la mía, yo aprovechando el momento lo atraje hacía mi y le di un apasionado beso en la boca.

-pero con derechos- dije mientras me separaba de él.

No me había pasado ¿verdad? Él había empezado todo… era su culpa.

-yo no dije que lo aceptara- dijo con el mismo tono de reproche.

-estrechaste mi mano-argumente convencido.

-y tú te aprovechaste del hecho-me reclamó.

-sí, lo hice-admití con seguridad.

-¿y?-

-¿Cómo qué y? ¡no tienes derecho!-

-repito, estrechaste mi mano, lo tengo-

-no acepte eso en ningún momento, acepte que fueras mi amigo, nada más-

-las letras pequeñas del contrato-

-¡¿Cuál contrato?¡- en verdad era adorable, me encantaba verlo así.

-el que sellamos con el apretón de manos-

-eso no fue un contrato- dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

-lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo, solo bromeaba- su sonrisa se ensancho en respuesta para después suspirar y decirme:

-me lo merecía- ¿Qué se lo merecía? No había ser más dulce que él.

-fui cruel con tus sentimientos, lo siento- dijo algo apenado.

-no te disculpes, gané algo con eso-

-eres el colmo, pero eres mi amigo, wow, es increíble ¡tengo un amigo!- su felicidad me llenaba por completo, me hacía sentir tan bien, no podía más que mirarlo, a ese pequeño ángel que quien sabe como habían dejado caer del cielo, para mí, solo para mí, de eso estaba seguro, conseguiría que me amara, algún día, tenia paciencia, mucha paciencia.


End file.
